This invention relates to customized sheet work, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for site-forming sheet material, such as aluminum or vinyl coil stock.
Siding material, such as aluminum or vinyl siding, is well known and can provide a low cost, low maintenance exterior to a home or structure. Whether in a new installation or in a re-siding job working, around trim such as fascia and soffits presents a number of challenges. It is often desirable to use sheet material such as coil stock, including aluminum coil stock, vinyl coil stock and the like, in areas such as the fascia and soffits. It is often desirable to site-form siding components for a variety of trim or eaves conditions. In such a situation, an installer will typically measure the relevant portions of a structure to determine where bends should be formed in the sheet material. The installer will then measure and mark opposite ends of the sheet material and will use shears, tin snips, or the like to individually cut slits at opposite sides of the sheet material. The slits are cut because it is typically easier to form a crisp, straight bend in sheet material if slits are cut in opposite sides of the sheet material, along a line at which the sheet will be bent. After the slits are cut, the installer will typically use a brake or bending tool to form the bends in the sheet material.
The ability to site-form custom pieces offers a number of advantages. For example, it offers greater flexibility and a better fit and avoids delays and added costs when working with trim having non-standard dimensions. It may also reduce material transportation cost since it is typically easier to transport a roll of coil stock than it is to transport long pieces of pre-formed parts. It also makes it easier to provide joint free pieces covering longer spans. Still, site-forming of sheet material is not without problems. For example, it can be time-consuming to individually measure and mark places to be cut along multiple sides of sheet material. Similarly, it can be time-consuming to individually cut a number of slits in multiple sides of sheet material. Further still, it can be difficult to properly align and accurately cut multiple, uniform slits with the precision desired for forming straight, crisp bends or folds.